la desesperada meiko
by Usagi Vermillion
Summary: meiko anda en busca del amor ¿sera capaz de encontrarlo?


**LA DESESPERADA MEIKO**

Un nuevo día ¿Qué tiene de nuevo? Cada da es lo mismo, despierto para desayunar y no hay nadie en la casa, es horrible ¡me abandonan!, bueno vivir con ocho personas en una casa para cuatro no es nada fácil y a demás no hay privacidad. ¡Pero aun así no tienen derecho a abandonarme cada vez que pueden! ¡aaah! La vida es injusta. Mi rutina se repite todos los días ¡estoy harta de tanto amor no lo aguanto!

Todo comenzó hace unos meses, era un día común y corriente hasta que a Miku se le ocurrió salir del closet y decirle Luka que la ama, al principio todos seguía igual aunque de vez en cuando la parejita se escapaba para darse sus arrumacos, después de un mes el idiota de kaito inicio un relación con el chico banana y para colmo los vi hacer yaoi en el baño, no fue nada lindo, al menos hasta ese momento aun tenia a Rin para hacerme compañía ya que Lily estaba con Gumi y Gackupo desapareció. Días después llego Seeu de Corea y enamoro a Rin, causando mi solitaria vida en la casa.

Claro que los chicos me han buscado parejas pero ninguna es de m tipo, llegue a pensar que jamás encontraría el amor, así que me la pasaba bebiendo y violando gente a todas horas del día, hasta que la vi, sus ojos rojos me cautivaron, fue amor a primera vista, me sentía tan feliz, hasta que los chicos se dieron cuenta, puesto que me enamorarme de una chica y más si esta chica es tu peor y grande rival de toda la vida no es fácil, así es, Cupido me jugó una mala broma, porque me enamore de la prima de Miku, me enamore de Zatsune Miku.

-¿Qué ocurre Meiko? Decía Miku al entrar a la cocina y ver a su amiga deprimida –lo mismo de siempre- contesto Meiko sin ánimo

–deberías decirle que la amas, así dejaras de sufrir-

-no es tan fácil hacerlo, a demás ni siquiera sabe que existo-

-¿has intentado hablar con ella alguna vez?-

-…no, ¡Miku dama algún consejo!-

-está bien, primero debes ser su amiga, trata de buscar algo que tengan en común-

-y… ¿ya?-

-tómalo con calma, a ver, piensa en algo que les guste a ambas-

-Mmmm… ¡el alcohol!-

-Bien ahora ve e invítale unos tragos, pero lleva a Haku para que no se vea raro-

-¡allá voy! ¿Me pasas su número?-

-toma-

Después de su charla con Miku, Meiko fue a buscar a Haku para que le ayudara a convencer a Zatsune a ir por unos tragos al bar de Dell.

-no, no quiero- decía Haku en estado ebrio

-vamos Haku solo tienes que convencerla y ya-

-que (hip) no (hip)-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque ella me da miedo, y a demás no quiero molestarla o me echara a la calle y no se donde esta, mejor dile a Neru-

-¡joder! Tendre que buscar a Neru y Len me va a ayudar (risa malvada)-

Luego de que Haku se durmiera Meiko fue por Len para que le ayudara con Neru.

-hola Len-

-¡oh! Hola Meiko-san-

-¡miraa una banana giganteee!-

-¿Dónde?-

Meiko noqueo a Len y se lo llevo para poder convencer a Neru y esta comvenciera a Zatsune de tener una cita con Meiko.

-¡Neru!-

-¿Qué quieres Meiko?-

-hagamos un trato-

-te escucho-

-te daré a Len a cambio de que me consigas una cita con Zatsune-

-… está bien, dame 10 minutos-

-ok- 10 minutos después…

-listo Meiko la cita será dentro de tres horas en el bar de Dell-

-gracias Neru-chan, aquí tienes a Len-

-fue un placer hacer tratos contigo Meiko-

Luego de que Neru le diera toda la información a Meiko, esta partió velozmente a su casa para alistarse. Al llegar escucho unos pequeños ruiditos provenientes de la sala, asi que decidió ir a investigar al asomarse se encontró a Luka y Miku haciendo cosas de adultos. "oh god wy?" pensaba Meiko al ver semejante escena.

-¡aah!... lu-ka sigue- gemía Miku

-Más… maaaás… dame más-

¡PERON POR LA INTROMICION!- gritaba Meiko al entrar a la sala asustando a las dos chicas.

-¿¡Meiko!?- gritaban ambas chicas al ver a su amiga

-Luka ¿Qué le hacías a Miku? –

-n-na-nada-

-¿a si?-

-etto… pues em-

-¡LUKA ME ESTABA HACIENDO UN ORAL! ¿CONTENTA?- grito Miku

-no claro que no- le dijo Meiko enojada

-cálmate Meiko- decía Luka tratando de calmar a Meiko

-Luka y Miku están castigadas un mes sin sexo-

-¿¡QUEEEE!?- reclamaron ambas chicas

-sin peros, voy a cambiarme- Meiko se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse para sí cita.

-hay, ¿Qué me pongo? ¡Ya se! Le diré a Rin que me ayude- Meiko se dirigió al cuarto de Rin y esta estaba dormida-

-¡Rin animal! Levántate-

-¡carajo Meiko!-

-no hay tiempo, vísteme para mi cita-

-¿y qué me vas a dar?-

-convenenciera-

-el tiempo corre pechugona-

-bien… toma 500 yenes-

-oh que bien, dame 3 minutos- luego de un rato Rin de dio un lindo conjunto a Meiko para su cita.

-me veo di-vi-na-

-no pos guau-

-jodete loli, me voy que se me hace tarde- Meiko salió a toda prisa para su cita.

-¡Zatsune! Perdona se me hizo tarde-

-¿Qué? Oh sí, no importa-

-¿estás borracha?-

-no como crees, si yo ni tomo-

-¡si tu lo dices! Bueno vámonos-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-a un bar a las afueras de la ciudad-

-hay si vamos- luego de un rato llegaron al bar y ambas empezaron una competencia para ver quien tomaba mas y ambas quedaron muy ebrias. –Zatsune (hip) ti hamo (hip)- Meiko beso a Zatsune profundamente.

-weish yo quiersho (hip) que te cases con migo (hip)-

-¿lo dijes en cerio?-

-tan enserio (hip) como que Luka es gay (hip)-

-claro que ashepto (hip)- ambas se besaron por un largo tiempo

-aki ta (hip) el anishoo-

-ti hamo- luego de un rato Dell y se las llevo, primero paso a dejar a Meiko y después se fue con Zatsune, al caer la noche Meiko reunió a todos para darles la notica.

-chicos les tengo una noticia-

-¿Cuál?-

-me voy a casar- todos quedaron en shock.

-¿Quién es el valiente?-

-me caso con Zatsune- luego de esa revelación Kaito se desmayo, Gackupo estaba noqueado, Len no dejaba de reírse a Luka le valía cacahuate, Miku estaba muy feliz y Rin grababa el momento.


End file.
